


Yellow Sun

by Melimea



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melimea/pseuds/Melimea
Summary: Nora had been spending a little too much time at the Red Rocket lately and Sturges felt the need to check in on our lonely sole survivor.





	Yellow Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The Sturges/Nora one-shot that no one asked for. It’s so sad that they decided to not make him a companion…so sad indeed.

Nora huffed as she picked up the power armors left leg and latched it into place. A streak of grease ran from her nose to under her chin and another was from her forehead into her hairline, but she hardly seemed to notice. The power armor she was currently working on had been a pet project for some time, she had spent the last month working on it almost nonstop. Now that Shaun was a teenager he had taken to being more independent and Nora was left to her own leisure. 

While she had plenty of options on what she could do, Nora was hitting her forties and she was experiencing a desire to slow down. Her guns were all in top shape but she couldn’t find the heart to use them unless any group was desperate tried to attack her settlements. With the Minutemen doing as well as they were she only needed to worry about her home settlement at Sanctuary and the Red Rocket, which she saved as a personal workshop. 

Nora looked up at a loud bang outside of the garage in the Red Rocket station and she heard Dogmeat bark excitedly as someone approached. She tugged at her blond hair and tried to get it to fit back into the pony tail before the door opened slowly and she heard Sturges laughed at her mess. Glancing around Nora realized just how messy the garage was and quickly got up and rubbed her greasy hands on her pant legs. “Hey,” she greeted with a wide smile. Sturges smiled broadly as he walked into the garage and kicked a few broken parts out of his way. Over the years he had aged like a fine wine, in Nora’s opinion. His hair had always been fantastic but now he had a soft gray on the sides that gave him a salt and pepper look. His laugh lines were clear and he had a few aged lines by his eyes. 

Nora herself had a few lines she wasn’t proud of, but for the time they lived in she looked much better than most. She still had a figure that women would kill for, a natural plumpness that attracted all sorts of people. Her lips were naturally pink and her hair had very few, if any grays. She wasn’t too bad looking herself. 

“How’s it goin’?” He bent down next to her and eyed the leg. “Lookin’ good,” he winked at her before eyeing her surroundings. “What are ya’ gona’ do with this one? Send it out with Preston when he comes out on patrol?” He had placed his hand on her lower back he straightened back up and he smiled fondly at her faint blush. 

Pull it together Nora, you’re forty!

“That was the plan, yes.” She ran a hand through her hair as she removed the hair tie and Sturges laughed again. “Oh, my hair,” she sighed as she pulled her hand away feeling the thickness left behind in her hair. 

“Mama said I should bring you up for dinner tonight. Marcy, Jun and the kids are cooking. Your boy is even helping out too.”

“Shaun? Cooking? Oh no.” Nora laughed to herself. “He attempted to cook me dinner on my birthday last year and set a small fire. We were lucky Hancock was nearby and knew exactly what to do,” she wiggled her eyebrows. Stretching her arms above her head she heard a loud pop in her back and sighed contently. Sturges busied himself nearby, making it a point to not look at the way her overalls hugged her body when she did that. “I hadn’t realized it was this late. Was anyone worried?” 

“Hell doll, you used ta disappear for weeks at a time. We knew you were okay. But,” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked out into the small area outside the shop. “Well we kinda worry about ya too. You have been hidin’ yourself up so much lately we didn’t know what was goin’ on. Is everythin’ alright?”

Nora chewed her lower lip, a habit she never was able to break, and looked away, towards the setting sun. 

“I just, well, I’ve felt rather restless lately. Needed to do something to make my mind slow down.” She tugged her hair and shook it out. “I have been raising Shaun the best way I can but, well, he doesn’t need me as much as he used too. He was my whole reason I took to adventure to begin with, but now that he’s safe and home and growing I just want to work and forget that this isn’t,” she looked away feeling embarrassed, “well this isn’t home.” She swiped at her face for a tear that had fallen before turning back.

“Huh, never pegged you for that kinda woman.” Sturges looked sideways at her and ushered her further into the station. “Come on, lets clean you up a bit. You’ll feel better.” 

“I feel fine Sturges, just needed to say that out loud” she muttered as she opened the door into the office that they had turned into a bathroom. A working toilet on one side and a nice shower on the other. A bookshelf she had nabbed and filled with towels and soaps lined the wall by the door and a few shower robes hung on neat hooks on the wall, two pink and one blue. With filtered water to boot for the shower and a small heater outside to warm it up, not as hot as she wanted but close. It had taken almost a year to set up but it had been worth it. Her bedroom was where the desk used to be, thanks to Strong they had ripped out the old counters in moments and a nice mattress and frame had been brought in and pushed up against the wall with thick blankets and roughly six pillows. No one called the Red Rocket home but Nora. Shaun too but he liked staying up in Sanctuary most of the time, something about being around other kids but Nora suspected he didn’t like her melancholy. And Jun had started a small school there too. Shaun still made it a point to stop in daily to make her eat and to check in though, but he was fifteen now and Nora felt lost. 

Sanctuary had branched out considerably over the years. It no longer was strictly in the old neighborhood she once called home, no now it was on the hills behind it as well. There were even a few shacks thrown up by the old vault she had crawled out of. Her husband had a small burial plot out by the small creek along the community, under their favorite tree that they would constantly set up for a picnic. 

Walking into the shower Nora signed as the warm water hit her back. She could already see dark colors in the water running down towards the drain and she could feel a clump of grease in her hair working its way down. Her blond hair had gotten quite long over the past years, going to her lower back now. She rarely wore it down, too many people saw it as a luxury to have long hair in this day and age, but she had earned it. Grabbing for some soap on the small stool by the shower she quickly washed up, while also taking the time to enjoy the feeling of the warm water making her clean. She let out a soft sigh as the last of the soap washed away and she could see her nails and hands all clean. Rolling her neck to relieve the tension from working on that power armor she let out a soft groan. “Needed that,” she said to herself. 

Nora heard a cough on the other side of the door and hurried to speak. “I’m almost done Sturges, promise!” She shut the water down and quickly toweled herself off. Glancing at the mirror she ran her hands through her hair and checked her face for any leftover scum that she may have missed. Finding herself satisfactory Nora turned to the door and popped her head out. “Hey, uh, I need to grab some clothing.” Sturges nodded and turned to head out the side door. 

“I’ll just be out here playin’ with Dogmeat,” he said without looking back. When he turned the corner, Nora noticed a redness to his face that boosted her confidence. He also was walking a little funny too, just an added bonus for her. 

It had been a while. Her last sexual encounter had been almost a year ago when she had visited Dimond City and a certain weapons dealer had been a bit friendlier then she was used to. He had been wonderful, but she just hadn’t taken the time to go back to the city in some time. Maybe she could find someone closer to home?

Nora quickly tossed on a bra wrap and some underwear before turning to the drawers she had set up by the window. Looking out she saw Dogmeat chase after something that Sturges had tossed and Nora smiled to herself. Sturges wasn’t the worst choice for that. He got along well with her companions, and he was a tech expert. They could speak very easily with each other. He kept visiting her too, over this last month, with flimsy excuses to see her. Borrow something. Thought he saw a light out last time. Lost his comb. 

She was already on board but how to go about it? She could just ask, hey Sturges how about we roll around tonight? Well, maybe someone else could do that but Nora wasn’t that confident. Yes, he was obviously interested, and she was too, but she needed him to make the move. Pulling on some summer shorts and a blue button up top she adjusted her breast to make them appear more flattering. Unbuttoning the top button, she flattened the sides of the shirt and puffed her chest out. 

Come on Nora you aren’t a teenager anymore. None of that.

“Let’s go Sturges!” She called out as she climbed through the window, pulling a rucksack over her shoulder. The man turned to her and faltered for a moment before smiling brightly and placing his hand on her lower back as he walked up to her. 

“Good, I was getting’ mighty hungry. I think they have some steak tonight.”

“Oh, what kind?”

“Who cares! Its steak, much better than all the tatos we’ve eaten over the last few months.”

“A good harvest is worth enjoying.”

“Maybe if you have been starvin’. You’ve spoiled us all with good water and plenty of food. I have the chance to be picky now and damnit I love it.”

Nora smiled to herself. “It wasn’t me Sturges,” she bit at her lip as the passed the post for the bridge. “You all did this. I just pushed you in the right direction.”

“Everyone needs inspiration, you just happened to be ours,” Sturges rubbed the back of his neck again and took the first step on the bridge. “Ya like it? We finally got it done. It was mostly your boy and Jun.”

“The bridge? Yes, I do! God, how long has it been since I left that station?” She looked around at a few new street lamps too and some string lights between them. 

“Almost a month,” Sturges waved at a few settlers who openly gawked at the blond woman who hadn’t visited in a while. 

“Oh,” Nora folded her hands together and began to fidget. “It’s been a while. Thanks for checking in on me,” she laughed.

“What do you think I was doing every few days, love? We were worried and I just did what anyone else would do. Ya look like you’ve lost a bit of weight too.” He glanced down and she noticed his eyes catch near her chest. “Just, you know. Take care of yourself.”

“Thanks, Sturges.”

\---  
\---  
\---

 

Sanctuary had turned into a strong community that was talked about all over the Commonwealth. If anyone was new to the area and in need of help they typically went here. Nora was also an attraction that people stopped at but she had been hidden away for so long that some thought she had passed away or on.

Nora sat at a long table in a patched together community center that had a large open room downstairs and guest rooms upstairs. To her right was Sturges and to her left was Mama Murphy, looking like a proud hen. She had been forced off of her chems a few years ago and her ageing seemed to have stopped. While she didn’t have any teeth and most of her hair was gone, she had a slight glow to her that made her look a little younger then when Nora had first met her. Dinner had been wonderful and Nora looked down the table at her son sitting with a visiting Piper asking about her younger sister, as if they didn’t all know he had a crush. Nora smiled to herself, her hands resting in her lap and tugging on her shirt, as a sense of melancholy washed over her. 

“No one is ever ready for their children to grow up.” Mama Murphy told her as she placed her wrinkled hand on Nora’s knee. “You just need to let them fly away.” 

“I don’t want to though, I feel like I just got him back.”

“Ah, yes. Sometimes it’s hard. We have to find strength though. I turned to the chems, but I should have turned towards my family.” She glanced at Sturges who had been listening with a fond smile. 

“Oh Mama,” he joked. “And Nora, you still have plenty of time. It ain’t like he is going to do perfectly at first. We need our parents long into our lives. He’s lucky to still have you. When I was his age I had already lost both of my parents. Then I found this ragtag band and made my own.” 

“I guess so, I just wasn’t ready for him to already be interested in girls and leading his own life yet. He is still so young.” She shrugged and took another drink of some water before turning to Sturges. 

“I can’t believe I never asked this, but, Sturges did you ever have children?”

“Never found someone worth settling down with honestly. And with everything that happened after Quincy it was hard to even think of that.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Sometimes,” he fidgeted with his goggles as he took them off and sat them on the table. “But I didn’t want to settle down just to settle down. I needed the right woman,” he glanced at her briefly before turning to Jun. “So tell me about the issue with the water pump Jun.” 

Nora turned to Mama Murphy with a questioning look. 

“He had loved a girl once, but she was lost to him,” Mama said with a sad look. “She was wonderful, and was wild for him. But Quincy was where we laid her to rest. Rebecca I believe was her name. Very nice girl. Could fix anything and had a heart of gold. Kind of like you dear.” Mama took a sip of the whiskey she had and started to stand. “Time for these old bones to move around some. Stay for a while, they will be playing some music soon.” Nora waved goodbye to Mama and looked around the table for any other faces. Shaun caught her eye and waved her over and Nora bid her apologies to Sturges as she moved to the end. 

“Hey, mom.” 

“Shaun,” Nora sat down by Piper and the two quickly caught up. 

“I think this new mayor is so much better! He actually talks to me and listens to the concerns of citizens.” Piper was going on about the new mayor and Nora couldn’t help the smile on her face. “You defiantly need to meet him, he’s very cute too.” Piper smacked Nora in the arm as if to prove a point. “Bring that boy around so he can see my sister.” Piper whispered. “I think it would be good for them both.”

“Shaun?” Nora looked over at her son who had been obviously ease dropping. “Is this an okay idea?”

“I would like to go mom. You need to get out too though!”

“I’ve had more than enough adventures to last a few lifetimes.” A joke that she found awfully funny, “Why don’t you go with Piper, if that’s okay with her, and I can come get you in a few weeks? You can even go into that school they have there so we can be sure you are learning properly.”

“Mom,” Shaun whined. “I’m learnin’ fine.” He was getting defensive and Nora took a small breath to calm herself too.

“It couldn’t hurt,” she sighed, “I know you think this is fine but it could do good to see it from other perspectives. I say you go with Piper and as long as she makes sure you go to class,” she sent a pointed look to Piper, “I see no issue with you going.” 

“Really?”

“Sure. When do you leave Piper?”

“Tomorrow, I was just here to check in on you since none of us have heard from you in a while. Nick was about to start an investigation you know.”

“Ha, he just wants out of that office I bet.”

“I think his old wiring needs to be reset. He’s been having a few issues. I told him to visit with the Railroad so they can help him.”

“Are they still around?” Both women had lowered their voices now and Nora insured that Shaun had moved to talk to someone else. It turned out he was talking with Sturges. “I thought they had moved further south after everything that happened.”

Piper looked up at Shaun as well and the two women sat in silence. “They will never really be gone, just like the Brotherhood.” The two women looked at their food. “I’m going to stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs but I leave tomorrow. Can I swing by?”

“Please do,” Nora pulled out her pipboy from her rucksack. “What time?”

“Around noon. I like to sleep in when I can!” Piper flashed her a grin. “They are going to play some music soon, want to dance?” 

“Oh, yes. It’s been way to long.”

The two women laughed together as they talked a little more before the music started. Everyone was still alive, according to Piper, and doing well. MacCready had stopped by a few months back with his son but the two were on the move again. Hancock was back to being mayor but the new one in Diamond city was open to talks, unlike his brother, so Hancock found himself rather busy with actual work. 

Codsworth appeared as soon as the music began to play and inquired on Nora’s heath and pointed out all the issues he noticed. Curie walked up shortly too and did the same diagnostic. The two quickly put together a diet they thought would be beneficial for her and Nora simply smiled and took the advice they offered. If she could ever get Codsworth to get a body those two would be perfect mates. 

As a song began to play Piper reached out and grabbed Nora’s hands. A few years back Nora had taught them all the dances from her time that went with the songs and Piper, and Cait, had picked them up instantly. The two women twirled around each other and kicked out their feet, their laughter echoed in the hall. Half way through the song Piper quipped out, “We have some admirers.” Nora glanced around and noticed a few men looking their way, amongst them Sturges. “I have an eye for the blond.” Piper broke off from Nora and approached the small group. A few scattered but Piper reached out and grab the arm of the man she had eyed. “Hey now, can’t finish what you started?” She laughed as she pulled the man along.

Nora had stopped dancing when Piper left and bit her lip while looking away at the other couples. She just didn’t have the confidence that Piper possessed when it came to men. She had lucked out with Nate as he was headstrong and confident. That is probably why she had a hard time asking someone to sleep with her now. 

A warm hand rested on her lower back and Nora jumped. The song conveniently changed to a slower one and she felt a warm breath on her neck. “Can I have this dance?” 

Nora readied herself as she turned. “I didn’t know you could dance Sturges.”

“Music is one of the few things we have here for fun, and it’s not hard to dance with a pretty woman to a slow song.” He had that half smile that he got, cocky, and Nora hated that she found it charming. “Of course, I can stand in one place and balance from one foot to the other.” He placed his hand on her hip and left his other in the air. Slowly Nora placed one of hers in his and the other on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she muttered as she leaned forward and placed her forehead by her hand. 

“What for?”

“Bringing me here. I think I’ve been cooped up for too long. The fumes started to get to me.” She smiled sadly. “I’ve just been, well, so tired this last year. I’ve finally gotten what I wanted and now I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“You aren’t the only one,” Sturges told her as he nudged his shoulder against her head forcing her to look at him. “After Quincy, hell after Concord, I’ve been just patchin’ things here and there. Includin’ myself. We all lost so much all those years ago, we forgot how to plan for the future and move forward. It took Marcy having babies for me to realize, oh shit. What do I need to do now?”

“You could have gone out to help me find Shaun,” Nora said with a little bitterness that she still held regarding that. It had been so hard at first. 

“They needed me more. You had Preston and that robot butler of yours. Then you suddenly had another dozen out to help you. I was always just a background supporter for you,” he smiled at her. “Not that I minded bein’ your cheerleader. I got to build some amazing shit thanks to you.”

“Oh right,” Nora smiled back. “Always getting the kick backs.”

Sturges smiled brighter and his hand on her hip tightened pulling her closer. “Perks,” he replied. Nora looked around to see a few other couples dancing, one being Piper and her blond mystery man, and another Jun and Marcy. Even Mama had resurfaced to dance with Shaun. 

“I wished I could have just sat back and someone else had done all of that. It was so much death, so many awful things, but Shaun was worth it.” Nora looked down and felt his hand push her chin back up. 

“You came out okay, and you got your boy. Mama always said that we couldn’t change our fate, but then we met you. She said, at the beginning, that this would destroy you. Yet here ya are. Still a yellow sun among us shinin’ bright.”

Nora scrunched her face at his comment. “Yellow sun,” she scoffed. “I’ve been fading over the years.” She turned her green eyes up to him before looking away. “But thank you, that was nice to hear.”

“I mean it,” Sturges pressed, his hand pulling her in more so that she was mostly pressed against him. “You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. I feel like all those sappy songs that they play are about you. Bombshell, flower, whatever they call it. It’s you.”

“Oh,” Nora was truly red now and she felt a small chill run up her spine as his hand on her hip moved around to her lower back. She was truly pressed against him now and his breath fanned her cheek. He had obviously been drinking but she was trying to determine if that was loosening his lips from the truth or giving him the golden tongue to deceive. “Sturges,” she whispered. 

“It’s okay love, I just needed to say it.” 

The song ended and Sturges dropped his hands from her then, with a sad smile, tipped his head and walked away. Nora stood awkwardly as a big band song started to play and younger couples swarmed the stage again. 

“So, what was that?” Piper asked as she walked over and rested her arm on Nora’s shoulder. “You let your hair down for one night and unbutton that shirt and he just loses his senses? I mean, you go girl! What do you want me to say? Yay or nay?”

“I think,” Nora licked her lip as she followed Sturges retreating back, “very much yay.”

\---  
\---  
\---

 

Nora had taken her son to bed, after a hearty argument with Mama about giving him whiskey, and was removing the small heeled shoes she had worn. Most of the settlers had gone to bed and Nora was going to head back on her own. A few guards walked past her, tipping their hats and wishing her goodnight. As she approached the bridge Nora placed her free hand on the rail and tapped her fingers against it. How many times had it been rebuilt? Only twice as far as she knew. How could wood withstand such devastation? 

Turning back towards Sanctuary she felt a chill as a figure rushed up to her. “Oh, I can walk myself home Sturges!” She said as he stopped in front of her, her heart ponding at the way he looked winded.

“Yes, but you forgot your bag.” He handed her the rucksack and Nora quickly looped her arms through. 

“Well, yes that is important. Thanks,” she smiled and turned. As she took a few steps she could hear his own echoing hers and she tilted her head back to see him. He had changed into a white tee and blue jeans, looking every part the greaser. The only difference was his hair was wet, not gelled and a few strands hung over his eyes. “I can walk myself Sturges, please go to bed. You need to rest too.”

“Doll, you haven’t been takin’ the best care of yourself. I feel the need to take you home.”

“It’s barely a mile.”

“Yes, its barely a mile. So, no problem for me.” He walked up next to her and rubbed his jaw tiredly. “I also saw a tool I wanted to borrow earlier.” Nora tossed her head back and laughed at that. 

“Perks.” 

He smiled fondly at her and the two were quickly greeted by Dogmeat who was bouncing on his feet. “Hey boy, Mama was askin’ about you.” Dogmeat tilted his head and Sturges swatted at him. “Go see her, she’s still up. Got some treats for you I’m sure.” Dogmeat stuck his tongue out and quickly ran off the way they came. “I swear he is too smart.” Nora nodded in agreement and tossed her shoes towards the garage. One made it in and the other fell short. She quickly opened the door and maneuvered around her workbenches placing her lost shoe and rucksack by the workbench.

“So, what were you needing Sturges?” Nora asked as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. He looked around them a bit, his hands in his pockets and Nora was once again hit with how attractive he was. Reaching out she took the comb from his back pocket, laughing at his yelp of surprise, and ran it through her hair a few times. “I miss good old-fashioned shampoo,” she told him. “Too many knots in my hair now. Makes me want to shave it off.” 

“Please don’t,” Sturges said as he moved a few things around. Pulling out a socket wrench he started looking for some heads to go with it. “I’ve always loved your hair. Not many women have the courage to grow theirs out that long.” 

Nora turned away and moved towards her small bedroom. “I have some tea and coffee, do you want some?”

“Coffee sounds great. I can’t believe I lived most of my life without it,” he laughed as he put the wrench on the workbench and followed her. Nora had found beans a year into her travels and quickly taught the settlers how to make coffee plants. It had been an instant hit. The small maker she had was a one of a kind, made by Preston and Sturges a few years back. It was essentially a pot with a filter but it was hers and it worked. 

“It helps with hangovers too,” she told him pointedly. 

“Excuse me?”

“You stink of whiskey, I think you may have had too much.”

“Oh, oh darlin’ no. Jun spilled a whole bottle on me earlier. I had one drink but I like to keep my head on.” He was close behind her and she could feel the heat from his chest on her back. “I like knowin’ what I’m doin’.” His hand rested on the table by her and Nora weighed her options. He was obviously interested. Painfully so. And she was too. 

“Me too,” she said as she leaned back slightly so her back pressed against his chest. A soft hmm escaped him and his other hand moved to rest on her hip. 

“Your boy keeps talkin’ to me, everyone really, about you. How you’re doin’, what you’re doin’. Talks to me about your work. About how you seem so lonely.” His hand had moved from her hip to the front of her blouse, resting on her stomach with a finger slowly poking into a gap in her shirt. “Makes me think of you often, about you out here working hard. Buildin’ things in my future vacation home,” he chuckled. Nora had stopped any attempt to actually make coffee and was fully pressed up against him now, her head rolled back slightly to watch him. His eyes were closed as his hand pressed against her so there was no space between them and she could feel the evidence of just how much he was thinking of her and in what way. 

“Sturges,” she whispered again as he pushed against her with a soft groan. Her hands reached forward and gripped the edge of the small table as she rolled her hips back into him again. God, she felt like a teenager again, dry humping in a closet at school. She felt his breath fan against her cheek as his hand grew bolder and slid into her shirt, the buttons popping off and falling to the counter, so that his hand was flat against her bare skin. His other hand came around and gripped her hip, pushing into her so she was flush with the counter as well. Nora hummed softly as he pushed her down slightly, one arm moving to brace on the table and her other reaching behind her and burying itself in his hair. “Always loved your hair,” she panted back at him as he rolled into her again. 

“Me too,” he chuckled in response. “Yours too, always wanted to grab it and pull a little,” at that his hand from her hip reached up and he held a bundle in his fist, pulling it back so her back was arched dramatically. “Love the way it clings on you when you work, or when it rains.” He tugged again and she felt her shorts ride up fully, most of her ass hanging out, and felt him groan deeply at the sensation. “Any objections?” He stopped his hips and loosened his grip, as if just realizing she never had given consent. 

“Fuck no,” she whimpered back. Rotating her backside against him Nora smiled at the noise he made in surprise. 

“Good,” he panted as he backed away. 

“Ah, no! I said it was okay!” Nora turned quickly to see him tugging his shirt over his head. Over the years she had seen plenty of men without their shirts. Having to play nurse many times, or in the ungodly summer heat, she had seen almost every man in her life without a shirt. She felt her mouth water regardless. While he may not have been constantly on the run with her he was obviously taking care of himself. Nora vaguely remembered when she set up a bench press at Sanctuary and she smiled realizing that Sturges probably used it. Though he was also fixing things, building things. He had obviously taken care of himself. Reaching out she placed her hand on his upper arm as his shirt hit the floor and laughed to herself. “I can’t believe I never got to see these bad boys before.” 

Sturges grinned at her and pulled her back against his now shirtless chest. “Doll you only ever had to ask,” he winked and Nora tossed her head back and laughed. “We’ve missed you,” his thumb rubbed her chin as he brought her face back down. “Hearing your laugh around the houses, or when you have one of your powerful speeches for us. Goddamn, its like music.” He leaned forward his forehead hitting hers gently. “You really do have a glow about you, like you aren’t from this world.” He winked and Nora couldn’t contain the snort. 

“Obviously,” she laughed. “You are just a flatterer Sturges.” She rubbed her forehead against his and sighed as his free arm reached around her and pushed her into him again. Her shirt was wide open and her wrappings had started to come lose. 

Gently he leaned in and pressed his lips to her nose, her cheek and then the side of her mouth where he hovered for just a moment before gently pressing them to her lips. Nora let out a groan at the softness of his lips and he used that to angle his mouth against hers and gently run his tongue along her own. His lips were soft, like how she remembered Nate, and it forced a strange feeling inside her. A longing she hadn’t felt in some time. Pressing her own lips against his more firmly she ran her hands through his hair and pulled back so she could bite at his lip. He muttered something about patience but she just repeated the action and proudly heard him moan.

“Little firecracker you are,” he muttered as he moved his lips along her jawline and grabbed a fistful of her hair to yank her head back so he had access to her neck. Nora let out a gasp as he bit rather hard at the junction and then a whimper when he did it again moving down. His lips stopped at the collar of her shirt and he pushed it off her shoulder before gently kissing the newly exposed flesh. “All hot and ready to go off,” he ran his tongue back up to her chin before taking her lips again in a kiss that made her feel like she was burning. “I can’t wait to see how hot the rest of you gets,” he mumbled against her lips. 

“God, Sturges,” she groaned as she pulled back a little. Removing her other arm from the sleeve, she pushed the shirt off of herself and onto the floor. She then picked up her foot and removed her sock, followed by the other and started to move him towards her bed. “Shoes and pants,” she muttered as she unzipped her shorts. Before she got them off Sturges reached out and held her hand in place. 

“Make me do it love. I want to be the one to take that off of you.” Nora closed her eyes at the sensation that statement had on her and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Bra too?” She asked with a deepness in her voice that expressed her desire. 

“God yes,” he said as he kicked off his pants. “I should be working on you love, not the other way around.” With that he leaned into her placing his knees on either side of her legs as he pushed her down into the bed. “Gonna make you feel good,” he said as his lips latched onto her neck again. He had one hand next to her for support but the other was already working under the wraps of her top. Nora let out a groan as his hand made its way under and he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. “Gonna make you yell tonight darlin’,” he whispered in her ear. “Any night you’ll have me really,” he said as he pulled the wrapping off and tossed it to the floor. 

“Fuck,” Nora whimpered out as his tongue ran over her exposed nipple. One hand rested on his back, running up and down it to the best of her ability, and the other buried itself into his hair giving tugs now and again. 

Sturges muttered something against her skin, it sounded like divine, and moved to her other breast while he pushed her shorts off. His free hand moved up towards her throat where he gently placed his hand. He chucked at the loud moan Nora let out when he applied a little pressure and gently ran his thumb over her lips. “Like that do ya?” He asked as he moved back up to her lips. Pushing them both up further on the bed Sturges rolled his pelvis into her own and they both tilted their heads back. “So fuckin’ hot,” he muttered to her as he repeated the action. “Your pussy is just waitin’ for me.” Nora could only moan in response as she sat up a little and hooked a leg over his hips to get a better angle. His hands moved to her hips as he sat back and pushed against her again. Her underwear was dark with her dampness and Sturges had a few spots on his own from his precum. “Could get off like this doll,” he whispered as he thrust against her again. 

Nora reached forward and grabbed the back of his head to pull forward to kiss him again. “Fuck me,” she muttered to him. “Real good. It’s been a long time coming. All your visits, all the closeness and touching.” She rolled her hips again and they both closed their eyes at the feeling. “Fuck me into this mattress, make my body hurt.” She placed her forehead on his shoulder as he groaned again. 

He quickly pulled back and removed his underwear so that he was bare against her. “I’m going to make you feel good doll. Don’t wanna hurt you,” he rubbed his cock against her underwear and focused on her face. “I’ve wanted this for a while. To have you under me, beggin me like that.” 

“Why,” Nora swallowed as he rubbed against her again, “why didn’t you ever tell me? We could have done this,” she hissed as he ran his fingers under the edge of her underwear, “we could have done this long ago.” She fell back as he pushed his fingers into her and let out a groan. “I love,” she swallowed again, “that you like me so much. Everything I do you,” she hissed, “make some noise and appreciate it.”

“Its you,” he mumbled into her stomach, his head resting against her. “Fucking hell its you,” he thrust his fingers in and out of her in a slow rhythm her wetness coating his fingers. “When we first met in Concord,” he kissed her breast, “I knew I wanted you. So strong,” his fingers speed up, “but so lost. I wanted to help but you helped me.” He ran his tongue over her nipple again and glanced up at her. Nora had her head tilted back and was biting her lip, her hands gently running in his hair. 

Pulling back again he removed her underwear and tossed them aside before lowering his face and running his tongue along her slit. Nora inhaled sharply as he ran his fingers against her as well and started rolling herself against his face. She was nearing her peak and she tried to tell him but he used his free hand to hold her down as his tongue played with her clit. “Fuck,” she whimpered as it hit and her body when stiff as her climax washed over her. A sensation of feelings hit her, a euphoria that she hadn’t felt in some time. “Oh God,” she sighed as she fell back into the mattress, her limbs relaxing and a small spasm in her legs.

Sturges sat forward, that half smile on his face as he had earned the smugness. Nora ran her hand over his chest and laughed quietly as he lay down beside her. “Glad I can help,” he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“Give me just a minute,” she whispered. Her hair was starting to stick to her forehead, the heat from outside adding in on the physically activities. She wiped at her forehead and closed her eyes. “That felt amazing,” she told him before she turned to him. He was watching her and his eyes seemed to have glossed over a little. It was dark in the room, she hadn’t set up lights in this area as she never had needed it before but she regretted it now. 

“Was wantin’ to do that for a while,” he told her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Lots of things I’ve been wantin’ to do. Hope to do some tonight.” Nora felt that flutter in her stomach again as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As before it was soft and gentle and she let out a soft groan as his hands moved back to her hips. 

She pulled her head back as he pulled her towards him, his rough hands running along her backside. “You’ve got all the time you want,” she told him as he thrust his hardness against her side. She let out a soft hiss as he repeated the action and put her hand on his face to hold it against her own. He mumbled something as he took her lips again and she angled herself so that he was rubbing against her center. She heard a softly mumbled fuck as he felt her wetness rub along his cock. 

“I lied earlier,” he mumbled as he lined himself up with her, turning so he was above her. Nora looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth starting to open to questions him. “I’m goin’ to wreck ya’,” he slid into her slowly, her head falling back and her back arching up. His hands rested with one on her hip and the other her lower back. “Gonna make you scream doll,” he rolled into her more, causing her hands to fist in the thick blanket. “Gonna cum all over your beautiful body,” he pushed the rest of the way in and groaned lewdly. “Fuck doll, I’m not worthy of this.” He leaned forward, his head hovering over her own. Nora reached up and palmed his cheek. 

“You don’t get to decide that,” she panted as she pushed her pelvis forward into him. With a hiss she pulled back, pleasure rolling over her again. “I don’t just pick anyone,” she moved her free arm behind her so she could sit up. “I’ve had an eye on you for a while,” she moaned as his lips brushed her neck. “Wishing you would visit me, getting excited when you did,” she gasped as he bit down on her neck, the same spot as before. “Wanting you to take me on that dirty messy floor out there,” he moaned at that comment, his eyes closed tight. He moved his hand lower and ran it up and down her thigh before pulling back, with a groan from her, and lifting her leg up to place against his shoulder. With a rough thrust he watched as her entire body jolted upwards. Her pale skin had a fine sheen of sweat and her hair was sticking to her body, the long blond locks all sticking to the bed and her upper body. He thrust at a steady rhythm, loving the sounds she made each time, her hands desperate to touch him and running along his chest and shoulders. 

He kissed her ankle gently, running his tongue over it as well, and then rested his forehead against her foot as his thrust grew rougher. Nora moved a hand to fist the blankets again and the other rested over her forehead. Her moans grew louder as he placed his hand over her breast and gently rolled his thumb on her nipple. “Goddamn,” he muttered at the face she made, her mouth partially open and her eyes closed. Nora opened her eyes to look at him and had to run her hand through her hair again as she felt the heat from his gaze. “Sit up doll,” he told her as he slowed his thrust. Nora sat up fully, her hands grabbing at his shoulders to hold herself still. When she moved herself against him he had to put his hand on her hips, letting her leg drop down. “Turn over,” he told her as he slowly pulled out. Both of them groaned at the broken contact but Nora quickly flipped herself over and rubbed her ass against his cock. “Good girl,” he mumbled as he pulled her hips up and rubbed himself against her. 

Nora looked over her shoulder and moaned as he pushed back into her with a rough thrust. “Ah,” she moaned, putting her head back down against the blanket. Her hands pulled at the blankets, her mouth wide open in a loud moan. “Sturges,” she mumbled as he took a quicker pace, the sound of their skin slapping filling the empty station. His hand moved to her back and pushed down, so that her whole body was flat on the bed, and his other reached out to take the headboard as leverage as he pounded into her. Moving one of her hands under her body she found her clit and began to rub against it roughly, chasing her release for the second time in under an hour. 

Sturges felt her hand move and sputtered out another obscenity as he gripped her hips in both hand, hard enough that he could see red when he shifted. “Gonna come again doll?” He tossed his head back, his hair having fallen around his eyes. “Does it feel good?” He quickened his pace, his hand reaching out for the headboard again. “Fuck you feel good,” he ran his free hand over her ass, his fingers digging in between her crack exposing her puckered hole to him. “Look so good, could do this all night,” he released her then and leaned back, his hands going back to her hips. “Come for me doll, I wanna feel it,” he let out another lewd sound as Nora moaned loudly into the bed, her climax washing over her. “God,” he yelled out, as she tightened around his cock, a soft tugging which caused him to quicken his pace as he spilled himself into her. They both kept a slow pace as their climaxes washed over them.

Nora collapsed further into the bed and turned slightly to look up at him. “Was it good?” She asked with a coy smile, her neck bruised and her hips had deep red marks. Sturges smiled at her, pulling out with a soft hiss. 

“God sugar, didn’t know you had this in ya,” He ran a hand through his hair and moved to lie down next to her. He ran a hand from her back up into her hair where he fisted it and pulled her forward for a soft kiss. “Please tell me this isn’t a one and done,” he kissed her again and fell back against the bed. Reaching behind herself Nora grabbed a pillow and made him sit up and lay on it. 

“I hope not,” she said with a wink. Her hair was sticking to her back and she felt his semen run down her leg in a slow trickle. “Do you mind if I wash myself really quick?” She asked as she moved towards the bathroom. 

“Depends,” Sturges sat up, moving after her. “Can I join you?” Nora smiled and nodded yes and shivered as his hand landed on her lower back again, the rough skin feeling nice on her sensitive body. 

Turning the water on she waited a moment before walking in. Running a hand through her hair she laughed as he came up next to her and nudged his way into the waters spray. “Jealous,” he mumbled as he ran his hands through his own hair. “Need to get one set up at Sanctuary,” he said as he leaned back to give her the water again. His hands came up and gently stroked her hips, where he had left red marks. “Sorry bout that,” he said, with a thick drawl. Nora turned to him, water running down her back. Smiling she placed her hand over his and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Anytime,” she said as she pulled back to run her hands over her body. “Defiantly anytime, Sturges.” She winked and turned away from him to let the water hit her face. She jumped as he pressed up against her again and laughed as he started to push himself back into her from behind. “Already?” She asked as her laugh turned into a moan as he slowly thrust into her. 

“I didn’t lie about wanting you.” He ran his lips over her neck and the water hit them both. “I’ll take you as many times as I can.” He pushed her up against the tile and groaned as she pushed back against him just as roughly. His hands went to her hair and her breast, one pulling and the other rubbing. “Anyway I can,” he hissed as she hit back harder. His lips closed on her shoulder again and he made the mark darker. His hips snapped forward roughly, the sound of the slapping skin loud in the room. “Fuck, Nora,” he slammed a hand against the tile. 

“Hmm,” she moaned out as her breast hit the cold tile. Sturges bent her back so her head rested on his shoulder and she felt his groan as she ran her hands through his hair again. He moved his hand from her breast up to her throat where he applied a small amount of pressure, while he other moved to her clit where he rubbed roughly. Nora bit her lip hard as the sensation washed over her again, all the pressure building. “Sturges,” she whispered to him, loving the way he grew rougher each time she said his name. He started to lift her from the ground, the water hitting her breast now, and the added sensation sent her over. Her hands pulled roughly at his hair and her moan was loud enough that it could probably be heard outside. Sturges muttered into her neck, words like beautiful and perfect as he followed her again, his cum filling her and dripping out into the drain. 

With deep breaths he placed her back down and rubbed his forehead against the top of her head. Nora turned slowly, her hands on his own, and kissed him slowly. The water washed over them both, cleaning them, and she hummed softly as he deepened the kiss. His mouth was gentle, almost always, and his tongue soft too. He tilted her head back, his hand cupping along her jaw, and broke off with a sigh. “Beautiful,” he said, his accent picking up. “Like the sun.”

\---  
\---  
\---

 

The morning came too soon. The orange and red rays sliding into the room, covering the couple. Nora was tucked in against Sturges, his arm wrapped around her. The blanket had shifted halfway off the bed, partially from their constant activity throughout the night. Anytime either had woken they had pulled the other one with them and moved slowly or quickly. Nora had bruises all over her neck and chest, Sturges had scratches on his arms and back. Nora turned slightly, the sun waking her, and rubbed her nose against Sturges chin. He slowly opened his own eyes, his arm tightening around her as the sleep cleared. “Morning, Nora,” he mumbled as his lips pressed to her forehead. Nora felt a shudder run through her at the use of her name. “Have a good night?” He winked lazily at her, knowing full well how her night was. 

Nora sat up slowly, the blanket pooling around her waist, and shoved him playfully. Tucking her hair behind her ear she smiled as she pulled herself away and off the bed. Finding her shorts from the night before she slid them on, without the underwear, and grabbed her breast wrap. “Coffee?” She asked as she pulled out the pot and beans. 

“Please,” he replied, his voice gruff. Smiling to herself Nora stood by the pot, straightening the table up as most of the contents had been spilled the night before. She glanced outside and saw Dogmeat rolling in the grass, the dew from the night before sticking to him. Turning at the sound of movement she blushed as a naked Sturges came up behind her. “Doll, you’ve seen it all already, no need to be nervous,” he kissed her check and picked up his jeans from the night before. Pulling them on he took his time zipping them up and buttoning them. Nora grabbed a pair of clean mugs and sat them on the table. He leaned into her as she poured some coffee into his cup and smiled as he took a deep whiff of the aroma. “If I can wake up like this every mornin’ I must have died,” he smiled to her and kissed her head again before taking a small drink. “God damn, never get used to it,” he wiped his mouth. Nora smiled up at him as she grabbed a box of sugar bombs and dropped a few in to make it less bitter. 

“Shaun is heading out with Piper this afternoon,” she told him as she leaned back against the counter. “She usually doesn’t leave till after lunch, but I think Shaun will push her to do it earlier.” She looked up at him. “I’ll be going to fetch him in a few weeks.” She sipped her coffee before placing the cup down gently, her fingers rubbing the rim. “Would you care to go?”

“To Diamond City?”

“Yes,” she looked away at the sound of Dogmeat barking. “No pressure, I just like the company.”

“Mine or anyone?”

“Yours,” she smiled back at him but jumped at how close he had moved. 

“I’d follow you anywhere doll,” he leaned in and kissed her. “But for now, I need to go check on mama. Want to join me?” His hand ran along her midsection as he moved away, grabbing his white shirt off the floor. Nora nodded, turning and finding her top from last night. After a moment she sat it down with a huff. 

“You broke the buttons.” She mumbled with a smile. 

“I’m sure I’ll brake some more,” he said with a wink.


End file.
